inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9
Yura's Web is the 9th chapter of InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Inuyasha and Kagome discover the bones of Samurai killed by Yura of the hair. *Inuyasha and Kagome battle with Yura. *Yura engulfs Kagome in flames after the girl's sacred arrow destroys Yura's lair. Summary *Yura combs the hair on a skull, telling the bones in her lair she will give them life once more. Meanwhile, Inuyasha argues with Kagome that there's no way Yura is after them; She only wants the Jewel. Kagome wonders "Why else would she send her hair into my time, she she's already got a sliver of the jewel?" This makes Inuyasha angry, learning that Yura has the shard. Suddenly, hair attacks the duo. Inuyasha asks Kagome to trace the hair to its source so he can kill Yura. Kagome sees a few shiny strands of hair that are controlling the others. They follow the hairs to a campfire. They come upon a Samurai camp that's been butchered by Yura's hair. Inuyasha notices only the Samurai's heads are gone. Kagome crouches down, scared. Inuyasha teases her for her cowardice, but Kagome gathers her courage and picks up a Bow and arrow from the Samurai slaughter. She knows they have to defeat Yura or even more people will be killed. He sarcastically asks her if she's been practicing her archery, but thinks to himself that she has more fire in her than he first thought. *Hair attacks Inuyasha, and despite Kagome's attempts to tell him where the hair is, it captures him, bringing him to a big ball of hair in the sky: Yura's hideout. Yura appears, talking to Inuyasha. He asks how the witch knows him, and she replies he has an infamous reputation among ogres such as herself. "We heard that a half-breed named Inuyasha became the pet of a reincarnated shamaness in order to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel." This infuriates Inuyasha, but Yura says the rumors don't matter since she'll kill them both soon. Inuyasha tries to wriggle free of the hairs and land a killing blow on Yura, but her hairs tangle him up again. Yura unsheathes her sword, Crimson Mist, and cuts Inuyasha deep across the chest, licking the blood off the blade with lust. She explains it's a special blade that can sever vone and flesh without harming precious hair at all. *Suddenly an arrow hits Yura's web of hairs, burning it away. Yura sees Kagome, drawing and setting another arrow. The girl says she won't miss this time, firing another arrow that barely misses Inuyasha, but hits Yura's nest, causing tons of hair and skulls to spill out of the ball of hair. Inuyasha notices many of the heads are of the rogue samurai they spotted earlier. Yura says he'll join them soon, and that she cannot wait to play with his hair. But first she says, the girl must die. Yura pulls on her comb and fire flashes along her hairs toward Kagome, engulfing the girl in flames. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi *Yura Notes ca:Capítol 9 zh:第九章 es:Capítulo 9 vi:Chương 9 Category:Chapters